Carlos Marmers
Carlos Marmers was a wheelchair-bound kid with a brittle set of bones and almost no friends. Although having made friends with Jane and Zeeve, they invite him to be turned to cure his body. Now grown stronger, and looking better as a teen, he has become a powerhouse Gamma Wolf among the Talbot Pack Crusaders. Characteristics *'Name': Carlos Marmers *'Alias': Boulder, Mr. Glass (unofficial nickname given to him by bullies) *'Age': 11 (later aged 15) *'Hair': Brown (Gray Brown in Lycan) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Wrestling, movies involving comedy, action, and scifi, Jane (crush), Daphnine (friend), Zeeve (best male friend) *'Dislikes': people picking on his friends, ants, Jane being picked on/being hurt/sad, bullies *'Family': Appearance Casual Before he was bitten, Carlos was a very frail eleven year old Hispanic boy with dark brown hair shaggy. Due to his bone frailty, he was a scrawny fellow with little to no fat or muscle build. Due to this, he spent his time in a wheelchair, and with glasses due to weakened eyesight. He wore turtlenecks, and baggy pants and jackets, with black and white sneakers. After his transformation, he grew to an impressive height at 5’1”, lean muscle build, small but with broad shoulders, and better eyesight. Though due to his new build, he still wears black turtleneck sweaters and baggy blue jeans. He now sports a black and white jacket with a hood on it. Lycan In his werewolf form, he grows an astonishing 7 foot in height and gains medium muscle. He has Gray Brown fur instead of Dark Brown as his primary, on his head, hair, ears, shoulders, neck, upper back, outer arms, hands, outer thighs to his buttocks, toes, and tail. His secondary color is Dark Gray, to which is on his face, inner neck, chest, forearms and inner arms, fingers, inner eyes, stomach, abs, forelegs, feel, and the tip of his tail. In his gamma form, he grows 8 ½ feet in height, with heavy muscle all over, with his arms and hands being the largest, with a large hump in his back, making him look like a sort of Igor. Pack Attire His pack Attire consists of black spandex arm sleeves that go from shoulder to hand, and pants that go up to his chest and ankles. He has blue armor on his shoulders, forearms, and the back of his hands. And black and blue utility belt with blue pouches strapped to his thighs, and blue and black greaves and knee guards, along with blue ankle straps. On his back is a blue and black backpack. Background Carlos Marmers is the only child and an orphan of an unknown family. When he was born, he was diagnosed with a frail skeleton, meaning he could easily get hurt if fallen down a small stairway. It gave him the unfortunate nickname, Mr. Glass. As a kid, he felt he would never have any friends growing up, and forever be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, in fear that he would get hurt. However, it wasn’t long until he made a friend with Jane Amico; a shy girl who was being picked on by a couple of bullies. Though it caused him to get hurt again, Jane stayed with him before and during his hospital stay. He said she didn’t have to, but she wanted to, as he looked like he needed a good friend. And as such, more friends followed, coming with Zeeve, as he had ties with Jane in a way. Daphnine, the school ditz, also cheered him on in getting better. He had started to brighten up more, and wanted more with his friends. It was on his physical ailment as well as his friendship with Jane, that he was invited by Natalie and the others to be turned. A little freaked out on the idea, Natalie explained that if he was turned, his body would be restructured to be stronger, and that his frail bones would be a thing of the past. On that night, he and Jane were bitten together by an enthusiastic Stacie, in which the two changed together; with her becoming a Zeta, and to even Stacie and everyone else’s surprise, a Gamma. That night, he ran and jumped with the time of his life, but mostly carried an embarrassed Jane along with him. Though she seemed to enjoy it just as much, seeing her friend so happy for the first time. And in a flushed moment of joy, they kissed, sparking a relationship between the two, even though they shocked it up to adrenaline and joy. The next morning, Carlos was asleep in one of the guest rooms, naked with only the covers on his body… with Jane sleeping next to him spooned up. Although she awoke first and got out before an awkward moment happened between them, Carlos awoke, feeling refreshed and remade. Once he saw himself in the mirror, he couldn’t believe that the frail scrawny 11 year old had been replaced with a small muscle, tall fifteen year old boy… though was embarrassed to cover his lower body. Once he was wearing pants, he ventured through what appeared to be Talbot Hall, and bumped into an even prettier Jane. Needless to say, the two were flustered on if they did anything after that kiss that night, but they have been rather embarrassed near each other. Though once Daphnine had been turned, she and Stacie made it their duty to put the two together. But until then, Carlos was officially the Frontline Gamma due to his Geokenetic Armor that he could create to cover his regular and Gamma body when going wolf. Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Gamma Werewolf' *'Cannon Ball Form': Carlos can ball himself up into a cannon ball form, and shoot himself all around. Skills Equipment Relationships Carlos's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders